An electronic musical apparatus such as an electronic musical instrument which is equipped with an automatic accompaniment device is known in the art as shown in unexamined Japanese patent publication No. H8-211865. With such an automatic accompaniment device, however, the user has to select a desired accompaniment by designating a style data file (accompaniment pattern data file) using the style number and to command the start of the accompaniment, which would be troublesome for the user. Another type of automatic accompaniment device is shown in unexamined Japanese patent publication No. 2005-208154, in which the accompaniment device recognizes a music piece from the inputted performance data, selects a corresponding accompaniment data file to be used for the recognized music piece. However, the user has to command the start of the selected accompaniment.
An electronic musical apparatus such as an electronic musical instrument which is equipped with an automatic description display device such as of a music score and/or words for a song is also known in the art as shown in unexamined Japanese patent publication No. 2002-258838. With such an automatic description display device, however, the user has to select a desired music score and/or words for a song by designating a music piece data file of which the music score and/or the words are to be displayed and to command the start of the display, which would be troublesome for the user.
An electronic musical apparatus such as an automatic musical performance apparatus which is equipped with an automatic picture display device for displaying motion or still pictures as background sceneries or visual supplements for a musical progression is also known in the art as shown in unexamined Japanese patent publication No. 2003-99035. With such an automatic picture display device, however, the user has to select desired pictures for a musical progression by designating a music piece data file for which the pictures are to be displayed and to command the start of the display, which would be troublesome for the user.